yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Cửa sổ phản ứng việc Triệu hồi
Cửa sổ phản ứng việc Triệu hồi là một thuật ngữ không chính thức dùng để chỉ về thời điểm kích hoạt của các lá bài nhằm phản ứng lại việc Triệu hồi của một (số)quái thú, chẳng hạn như "Bottomless Trap Hole", "Trap Hole",.v.v.. Đối với việc tự Triệu hồi, thời điểm này là sau cửa sổ vô hiệu hóa Triệu hồi. Đối với việc Triệu hồi bằng hiệu ứng bài, điều này xảy ra ngay sau khi (số)quái thú được Triệu hồi (miễn là thời điểm này không bị miss the timing). Trong cửa sổ phản ứng việc Triệu hồi, do Fast Effect Timing, mà đầu tiên người có lượt phải kích hoạt bất kỳ hiệu ứng bắt buộc mà chúng được trigger, chẳng hạn như "Summoning Curse" và "Summoner Monk", sau đó đối phương phải làm điều tương tự. Kế tiếp, người có lượt sẽ có cơ hội kích hoạt hiệu ứng tùy chọn như "Torrential Tribute" và "Armageddon Knight"; nếu người có lượt bỏ qua, thì đối phương cũng sẽ có cơ hội kích hoạt những hiệu ứng như vậy. Nếu ở bất kỳ lúc nào đôi bên bắt đầu một Chuỗi, luật cơ bản về Chuỗi sẽ được dựa theo. Các lá bài như "Solemn Warning", "Solemn Judgment",.v.v.. nhằm vô hiệu việc Triệu hồi của một quái thú không thể được kích hoạt trong cửa sổ này; chúng chỉ có thể kích hoạt trong cửa sổ vô hiệu hóa Triệu hồi. This window will open even if a monster is Summoned by a card effect rather than as an inherent Summon. However, this timing will be missed if a monster(s) are Summoned by a card effect that is Chain Link 2 or higher, unless the activation of all other cards and effects that would resolve after it are negated. Also, if the card effect that Special Summoned the monster(s) did something else immediately after Special Summoning the monster (e.g. "Magical Dimension"), then this timing will be missed. Unlike the Summon negation window, cards that do not specifically respond to the Summon can still be activated (as long as their timing is correct). Also, cards that respond to the Summon specifically can be activated in later Chain Links, since they are responding to the action and not negating it. During this window, the monster(s) have already been successfully Summoned, so are on the field. If the Summoned monster(s) have Continuous Effects, these are now active. If monster(s) that were just Summoned are moved to a different location during this window, they are considered to have left the field (unless returned to the Main Deck). Furthermore, if the card effect that Special Summoned the monster did something else immediately after Special Summoning the monster (e.g. "Magical Dimension", "Drill Warrior", "Telekinetic Power Well", "Trojan Gladiator Beast", etc.), then this window does not occur and any cards that can be activated in response to a Summon miss the timing. Ví dụ Người có lượt cố gắng Triệu hồi "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", đang trục xuất 1 quái thú ÁM và 1 quái thú QUANG từ Mộ bài của họ. Cửa sổ vô hiệu hóa Triệu hồi được mở ra và đôi bên bỏ qua, vì thế cửa sổ vô hiệu hóa Triệu hồi đóng lại và "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" được Triệu hồi thành công. Cửa sổ phản ứng việc Triệu hồi bây giờ được mở ra, và người có lượt có thể kích hoạt bài để phản ứng lại việc Triệu hồi của một quái thú. Nếu người có lượt bỏ qua điều này, thì đối phương sẽ có cơ hội để làm điều tương tự. Nếu một người chơi kích hoạt "Torrential Tribute", thì "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" (và tất cả quái thú trên sân) sẽ bị hủy. Kể cả dù "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" đã bị hủy, việc Triệu hồi của nó cũng không bị vô hiệu, do nó đã được Triệu hồi thành công rồi. Như vậy, nó có thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt bởi những lá bài như "Monster Reborn" sau này. Nếu cả hai người chơi bỏ qua việc phản ứng lại sự Triệu hồi, không gì sẽ xảy ra cho "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", và "cửa sổ phản ứng việc Triệu hồi" được đóng lại. Chỉ duy nhất một Chuỗi trong "cửa sổ phản ứng việc Triệu hồi". Sau điều đó, không lá bài hoặc hiệu ứng nào có thể kích hoạt để phản ứng lại việc Triệu hồi. Category:Gameplay Category:Thuật ngữ en:Summon response window